The life of a Kaguya
by awesome 12 uno piece
Summary: What would happen if naruto and kimimaro were brothers? and sound was allied wtih leaf?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:DO I LOOK LIKE KISHMOTO?

The life of a Kaguya

The Kaguya were being slaughtereged."Huh I could've been killed, thanks for your help."

"It's the least we can do" said 7 shadowy figures." All you have to do now is join the sound". You can all guess how that is! "I will aid you Lord Orochimaru."

5 YEARS LATER IN ANOTHER VILLAGE

"Yay today I'm gonna be a ninja!" said a hyperactive familiar blond. "Shut up dobe."

"Why do you always have to be a downer Saskue?!" "Don't yell at Saskue you blond idiot!" yelled all the fangirls. "Settle down class." Said Iruka. "Everyone lets start with bushins." Naruto didn't listen until his name was called. Naruto was a very _**capable**_ ninja, he was a Kaguya after all, he was supposedly the last of his clan and the kyubis jinchurikii. Lately though sound has been bragging about having a Kaguya clan member also. "Naruto Kaguya." Naruto heard his named called. He had been practicing his bushins and now they could actually move and fight! "Kage bushin no justu!" he made three solid clones. "Naruto where did you learn this justu?" "I develop it myself." "Naruto that's an A class justu. How did you learn it by yourself?!"

To time skip a bit, Naruto becomes a genin and these are the genin teams. Naruto, Kiba, and Saskue, much to Ino and Sakura's disappointment. That's team 7. Team ten Is Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru. Team 8 is Sakura, Shino, and Hinata. Next chapter mission to the land of Waves


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: do I have to?

"Hey gramps I want a real mission, i'm tired of these d ranked missions, and that stupid cat Tora! Said our number one hyperactive ninja. Ill take that mission from the land of waves its C ranked and it's not a baby mission!" The Sadaime was startled "Fine but team ten has to go with you! Also we are trying to ally ourselves with the newly formed sound village. Said the Sadaime hokage with a sigh while laid back and smoked his pipe. "Let's get going Asuma. Said Kakashi. Just so you know they got a bell from Kakashi and for their teamwork they passed. Sorry but i'm gonna time skip to the part where the demon brothers attack.

Dosu, Kin, and Zaku where there along with Kimimaro, Tayuya, and Haku. Their sensei is Zabuza Momochi, (That's right plot twist!). Kakashi was glad he was the great copy cat ninja teamed up with the demon of hidden mist that's what Zabuza was called as a swordsman of the hidden mist, but now he is with sound, he also glad that he had a member of the twelve ninja guardians and the Sadaime hokages son as allies. "Kakashi look out!"Asuma said. Kakashi turned around to find the two ever famous demon brothers charging at him. He didn't have enough time to use kawarimi; he couldn't get out the way it was all over. But suddenly Zabuza came and blocked it with his broad sword guillotine. "Long time no see Zabuza." Said Meizu. Meanwhile Gouzu attacks Asuma thinking it will be an easy kill, but Asuma retaliates taking out his chakra enhanced trench knives, and overpowers Gouzu while Kakashi knocks him out after that.

Dosu knocks Meizu out with help of Kimimaro and Zabuza keeping him at bay. "we need to be on alert at all times." the great copy ninja said. "Don't get careless all of you other wise you will die, got it" said the demon of the hidden mist. They continued their quest until their was a bunch of bandits called the kurosuki family, along with the thunder of the hidden mist. "Zabuza it's been a while hasn't it?" "You scum I hate you and kisame the most. One day I kill him right after I kill you right here and now. Hey you leaf ninjas leave Raiga to me alright. We have some personal business to take care of." "Alright just don't die Zabuza." said Asuma. Naruto was enjoy himself using his bone techniques, but it was interesting to watch a master like Kimimaro fight the bandits. "Maybe when I unlock the full potential of my blood limit I'll be like Kimimaro" Naruto thought to himself .That's exactly what you'll be kit.

Not now kyubii.

Don't talk to me like you own me kit! I'm not your slave!

Yeah you are.

Touché.

Next chapter is Zabuza vs. Raiga lets see if Raiga can shock Zabuza with his skills, get it shocked wink wink. Awww forget it see ya later


	3. Chapter 3

YAY ZABUZA VS RAIGA

Disclamer:aw nuts I don't own Naruto

Zabuza charged at Raiga hoping to chop his off with his guillotine sword. Raiga saw this and jumped back and called on the lighting to power up his swords. Raiga with the power of lightning on his side was more than a match for Zabuza. "What's wrong has the demon of the hidden mist lost hi ferocity." Raiga taunted knowing Zabuza would get really pissed. "ILL SLAUGHTER YOU RAIGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zabuza was swing his broad sword all over the place knocking down trees, and destroying the wildlife that lived their. "Zabuza sensei please calm down otherwise you'll kill us all and get yourself killed." "Your right Kimimaro, I need to calm down and not let my anger best me. Kirigakure no justu! Zabuza yelled. Now you're a dead man Raiga, as you never known how to counter the hidden mist technique." "Do you think you have bested me Zabuza! My lighting is a light strong enough to peer through this cowardly and foolish justu!" Raiga used his lighting as a source of light and the mist had disappeared. But where was Zabuza? Zabuza was right next to Raiga his broad sword on his neck, daring to slit it in a split second. "Good bye Raiga." But to Zabuza's surprise he started he started to laugh! Was he laughing even during his own demise? Raiga body flickered away and Zabuza started cussing. Zabuza went deeper in the woods going to destroy Raiga for his games.

Naruto and the others killed the kurosuki family and Tazuna was explaining that they were hired by Gato and took over the land of waves. The reason their was so many of them is because he wanted to make sure that Tazuna was killed as he couldn't take over the land of waves if Tazuana made the bridge and made contact with other countries. "You're a dead man Tazuna all of this ninja have killed my family I must regroup but I swear when I come back ill have your head as a trophy!" And with that the thunder of the hidden mist vanished. "Where is Raiga" Zabuza screeched wanting to send Raiga to the next world. "He went back to Gato to regroup" Haku said. They continued their journey to the land of the waves. Inari was their crying saying that they don't have a chance against Gato and his goons. But Naruto and Kimimaro along with Kiba gave a pep talk and ensured victory against Gato and his men. Kimimaro was training with both going at it with the highest bone justu they knew until, Kimimaro took his bone out his body. "Wow I didn't know that we could do that brother" Naruto said amazed. "We have more bones then any human can wish for. If we break our bones we grow even more in their place." "So your saying that we can grow back bones if our opponent breaks them?" "that's correct Naruto"

Next chapter battle on the bridge


	4. Chapter 4

Battle on the bridge

Disclaimer: do I 100,80000000000000000 sold to kishmoto ,

Ahh man now I don't on Naruto.

Everybody was training. The sound trio, Naruto, Kimimaro, Tayuya, Haku, even Kiba and Saskue. They went to the bridge with newfound chakra control. Saskue activated his sharigan, from a fight with Kimimaro. "Are all ninjas ready?" Tazuna asked, "Never been more in my life" said Kakashi. "Their in for a surprise" thought Raiga. Raiga jumped out the trees swords alit, ready to slay through someone. Kakashi however block with a kunai, but the lightning coursed through his body and paralyzed him. "Kakashi sensei" Kiba howled. Asuma tried to him with is charka blades but he got paralyzed to. Zabuza the same. The three sensei were in deep pain. They went back to Tazuna's house so their sensei can get some deep rest. "Kids you need to with Tazuna to the bridge by yourselves. You can take Raiga." "Hai" the genin said to their sensei's. They back to the bridge and guess what Raiga and five tough looking goons waiting for them! "Alright here's the plan. Sound trio take those tree goons to your left. Haku and Tayuya, you take on those two goons. Team ten, team 7 and I will take on Raiga, now break!" Kimimaro yelled. Kimimaro went head on exchanging blows with since bones don't conduct electricity. Ino hid in the bushes, while Choji did his human boulder technique, and Shikamaru tried to impale him with the kagemane. Saskue got knock out along with Choji and Kiba taking in too much lightning. While Shikamaru used his kagemane technique,Raiga used his lightning as a light and illuminated the area, and got rid of all existing shadows, making the kagemane no justu useless. And with that Raiga knocked Shikamaru out. Naruto was scared. He was to afraid to do anything knowing how strong Raiga was. Until Raiga knocked out everyone except the Zaku, Dosu, Kimimaro, and Naruto. Zaku tried to blast him away with his sound waves, but Raiga's lightning ran right through it, as a result Zaku was knocked out. Dosu tried to get him with his melody arm, but Raiga blocked and his sword lightning coursed into his metal melody arm. Dosu was fried and knocked out. (ohhhhh that's gotta hurt!11111). Naruto finally got the courage to go and attack with his bones, Raiga took a swipe at his back but he blocked with his bones. Naruto took a sword made out of bone he was given to by Kimimaro and it was passed down in his blood line. Naruto and

Raiga clashed until Kimimaro, snuck up behind Raiga and Raiga had to deal with both of them attacking him at the same time. Until Naruto made a lot of Kage bushins and Raiga was being over powered. Naruto sent a slash with his sword and sliced into Raiga's chest. Kimimaro use a bone attack, when his bones come out of his writes and start rotated like a turbine and sent right to Raiga's chest. "You brats, looks like I'll have to call off this mission as you killed all my bandits, and injured me heavily, but trust me I'll be back!" And with that the thunder of Kirigakure vanished. Naruto and Kimimaro woke everyone up and reported to their sensei's. "All right it's time to go back to Konoha, all of us as sound will be living in the Kaguya compound we created in leaf, you will have to gain the leafs trust Zabuza" And with that they went back to Konoha to report back to the hokage.

Well looks like next chapter will be the chunin exams and everyone learns new justu! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
